MrDawson
Info _MrDawson, or Daws/Dawson for short, has been a character in the TCD universe for a little over 2 years and has been one of the most active players on the server since. He has befriended many players on the server, many don't play anymore. Currently he lives 4k blocks north of spawn in a flower forest. History Early Days/2nd Map _MrDawson, at the time Dawson7218, joined on June 22nd, 2017. He spawned into the second map spawn tower and saw two very rich people making a trade with shulker boxes and everything. Having never dedicated to survival long enough to get to that point before this, he got scared ran from spawn. After wandering for a while he found a Savanna and decided it would be a good idea to make a base there. He would go on to make a mediocre mountain base, but he was too lazy to actually dig out more room in it, so he started building outside. In the meantime he made a trade with MagicTyFighter that was one god apple he had gotten from a dungeon for 64 diamonds. While he was at spawn he decided to go on a shopping spree and managed to get some nice things. After this he would continue to establish himself in the TCD community and make KingBombLynx angry with his incompetence with villagers. He made a Cactus farm and a Sugarcane farm, then a creeper farm that ended up not working and made an auto-smelter at some point in between. He continued screwing around, but then Batesminecraft invited him to make a super secret group base called Frienbd Hub. They found a mushroom island that was around 8k blocks out and decided to grassify it. Only they never finished that. Frienbd hub had more members too, but they didn't do an awful lot. He also built in the district of spawn called Sheeptown. With a load of tutoring from Sabriner he made his first house that actually looked good. He would continue to mess around in Sheeptown and would get to know Byodx, Sabriner, Sheepzus, and AreoOreo. He was also invited to what was at the time a joke discord called Cactus Hands (later Cactus Family Mafia), but he muted because at the time the server was mostly for Paladins related stuff. Soon his 11 year old brain had a growing desire to be a special snowflake and decided the map needed reset so he could experience a map all the way through, so he suggested it, and to his surprise a lot of other people wanted a reset. One thing leads to another and the third map started. 3rd Map With the start of the third map he moved into a small house in the village next to spawn and was evicted the next day due to the 3rd Map Spawn Building being built. So he moved some 20 blocks further away. In his ever-going goal to be important he created a town called Envrious, which he hardly did anything in. After that he made a permanent base, which he also hardly did anything with, except make a few farms and a mass storage system. There was also Frienbd Hub 2.0, which unlike the original one, was made public. He would grassify a bit of it, but then in the ongoing theme of this map, never actually finish the project. A while after that Ermagerdbacon was talking about making a town in the tundra. Dawson liked the idea so much that he basically became co-mayor and gave it it's name, Nevica. However, rival towns were being made such as Pita and South Town 2.0. The three towns ended up in a friendly cold war with each other over who could be the coolest town. In retrospect Pita probably won, but at least Nevica and South Town 2.0 let people build their own houses. After he was finished with Nevica there wasn't really any other projects that he wanted to do and stopped playing as much. This ended his playing almost daily streak that he had going since he joined. 4th Map When the 4th map started he first went to Wuthering Heights, but quickly switched over to Zikha because most of his friends were living there. He would make a small hut, a community mineshaft, and a tower before getting bored with TCD. Interregnum/The Phoenix After that he played on a realm with his friends for like a week before they all got bored of that too. After ''that ''The Royal Phoenix launched and he played on there for a while. He made what was basically Frienbd Hub 2.5 with Batesminecraft, only this time they were the only two building there and it wasn't actually called Frienbd Hub. After playing on The Phoenix for 2 or 3 months he got burnt out of Minecraft all together and stopped playing. Soon after The Phoenix was shut down. He would continue to stay in contact and play game with people who were in the recently re-branded Cactus Family Mafia. 5th Map Dawson, who had long since graduated from being an 11 year old checks discord and sees that people are talking about bringing back TCD. He is immediately on board with the idea and gets so giddy he writes a history of TCD... because he likes history. Once the 5th map started MagicTyFighter used confuse ray on everyone and made a 250 block no-zone around spawn for the first day while the spawn building was being built. So he, Sheepz, and Sab went and made Nwaps 250 blocks away from spawn. But the next day spawn was ready to be built in so he moved out. He made a spawn house and a wood shop. And after the shop had existed for like 20 minutes Tyler used f*ck you and ordered 27 stacks of every type of wood in the game. The order has yet to be fulfilled to this day. While on a quest to find a jungle he found a very nice flower forest and decided that's where his base was going to be. So a few days later he nether synced the location and started work on his base. He made a chicken farm and learned the hard way that they don't work very well in 1.14. A player called MemesFillMySoul came to his base and terraformed a cave into the mountain next to his base. So he put a cow abuser farm inside of it. As of now he is mostly waiting for the server to update to 1.14.3 so he can make an iron farm to make a max level beacon to make a slime farm so he can make a tnt wood farm. Simple enough.